For A Better Tomorrow: The World
by ArchReaperN7
Summary: This is finally it guys! Can't understand what the hell is going on in 2251 in the series For A Better Tomorrow? Well, don't fret, for this new information page will explain everything from characters, locations, politics, history, technology and everything else you need to know; and don't fear, because it doesn't contain spoilers for the future of the story. Hope this helps!
1. Basic Locations

**BASIC LOCATIONS:**

**THE CITADEL** \- Once the beating heart of galactic civilization and the seat of the Citadel Council, the Citadel has been contested for centuries. After the Reaper War, the New Council rose from the ashes, welcoming the quarians back into their harmony, while also establishing a new galaxy. This was rendered moot in the climax of the Post-Apocalypse War, when the New Council was overthrown and executed, replaced by the Galactic Coalition, and later, the Galactic Dominion. This is where it became the capital of an entirely new civilization, and no longer the majestic heart of the galaxy, but a mere two quadrants of it.

The Citadel now serves to hold the Senate of the Dominion, where the Praetor of the Coalition, Prime Candidate of the Republic and Overlord of the Confederacy will meet to discuss political and military matters. The Citadel has since remained in orbit of Earth, and has served as the de facto capital of the Dominion.

**TITAN **\- Construction of this space station began during the Reaper War under Cerberus banners with the plan of trying to build their own 'Omega' after losing it to Aria's forces, but the Crucible fired before they could complete it. The half-completed station was later found by the batarians and developed in secret, and were later joined by the asari, turians and tilthans, and eventually, the yahg, after the events of the PA War, and became the capital of the Holy Covenant.

Titan has so far been untouched by the war, and currently occupies the space around the Tasale Relay, near Illium.

Tranquility Dome - 116 kilometers in length; also known as Tranquil or The Dome, this area of Titan serves as a reminder that although the batarians are anything but peaceful, they can build beautiful cities. Made of heavily reinforced glass and armoured by the same alloys used on Reaper vessels, with powerful kinetic barriers.

Sacred Tower - The Seat of the Covenant's government. This spire is exactly 18 kilometers in length and is located in the middle of the Tranquil, with a massive meeting chamber at the top called the 'Hall of Ascension.' Here, there are multiple seats for the leadership, a statue of Bellerophon, leader of the Leviathans, at the back, a glowing hologram of Desponia 2181 at the top of the ceiling, a red carpet leading to the throne, and a fountain at the front.

Chamber of the Caliphs - Located at the base of the Sacred Tower, this chamber serves as the sleeping quarters, galley, armoury and training center for the Caliph Honor Guard. The Ghost gets a seperate sleeping arrangement, but doesn't differ much.

Lake of Grace - A massive lake located in the center of Titan, this serves as not only the main water supply of the station, but also serves as the location of the statue of The Shepard, although his depiction is much different to the galaxy; he was depicted as a loyal servant of the Leviathans who united the galaxy to wipe out the Reapers, and used a quarian mate to get the 'masked nomads' to join their cause.

**ALPHA **\- Once known as the criminal underworld station titled Omega, Alpha has become the exact opposite of its predecessor, turning into a thriving megapolis for all the 'neutral' species in the galaxy and something of a safe haven from the Terra-Rannochian War. Originally under the reign of Aria T'Loak, the asari had opened Omega's gates to the many war refugees suffering from the Post-Apocalyptic War.

Her daughter, Sata, however, saw things differently and killed her mother before taking control of the station, announcing her plans to turn it into a Sanctuary for those in need. This eventually gave birth to the Galactic Sanctum, and, after meeting up with the raloi, the formation of a new Council, with Sata maintaining autocratic control. She renamed the station Alpha and rebuilt it from the ground up, turning it into the crowning jewel of the Sanctum and a new homeworld for many species.

Civilian Zone - Self-explanatory; makes up the majority of the station's massive megapolis and cityscape, with most of the industrial sector, civilian housing and local governments being located in this zone. It is largely sectioned off from more important areas and is patrolled almost constantly by Peacekeepers.

Financial Zone - A small area centralized around the original location of Aria's HQ, Afterlife and now serves as the location for the Sanctum government, Sanctum's stock exchange and market, along with the main credit factory of the massive union. This sector is largely owned by cosmopolitans, and the Peacekeeper patrols in that area are very small due to the lack of crime.

Restricted Zone - Military-controlled area; completely off limits to all non-military personnel save the Peacekeepers. Serves as the home for the headquarters of the Sanctum's Admiralty and General Staff, along with most of its factories, shipyards and docks. This area is patrolled constantly, making terrorist attacks, essentially, impossible.

Mining Zone - Under Aria's rule, Omega's original purpose was forgotten; a mining facility. Deep in the core of the station lay the asteroid it was formed on and the hundreds of abandoned mines and drilling equipment that had been left unused for thousands of years. With Sata in control, these mines have been reoccupied and brought back to life, and Alpha serves as the biggest supplier of raw materials in the galaxy.

**EPITAPH STATION - **The military heart of the Dominion. Built sometime after the PA War, Epitaph serves as the pinnacle of military power in the Dominion, and one of its biggest boons. It is a combination of a mass shipyard, training facility, academy and factory all in one, with most military brass being located here.

**REQUIEM STATION **\- Also known as the DSAR Station (Deep Space Assault Relay), Requiem Station is a feared rumor among the Covenant. Often referred to as the 'biggest and nastiest fucking relay imaginable', Requiem is a space station built solely as a mobile and heavily armed mass relay-dreadnought; the first and only of its kind. Built around the Widow Relay; this station is not only brimming with weaponry, but can essentially transport itself throughout the mass relay network when it wants and assault key enemy installations.

However, it has since been deactivated for now as the Covenant have apparently found a way to jam the Tasale relay's systems in a way the Reapers did to the Omega 4 Relay, making it only recognize Covenant IFFs. They realized this when Requiem was almost crippled in transit and had to be repaired. It now waits to be used, with rumors spreading that it may be used on the Sahrabarik System in due time. The Dominion's greatest weapon waits to be used.

**THE ARK - **Sister station to the Citadel and built solely by Prometheus without Dominion juristiction, this station's purpose is to connect to the Citadel and a create a 'slipspace' portal that, with enough eezo, can make the mass relay network obsolete and irrelevant, and effectively allow access to the Andromeda Galaxy and beyond.

This station has been built in secret, and its currently location remains unknown.


	2. Governments

**FACTIONS AND GOVERNMENTS:**

**SYSTEMS ALLIANCE **\- Human government from 2159 to 2191. Participated in First Contact War, Eden Prime War, Reaper War and the skirmish known as the Khar'Shan Skirmish. Political battle began in 2188 against a new organization called the Voice of Shepard and eventually lost battle, being replaced by the Systems Coalition, its political successor.

Previous Member of the Citadel Council Races.

**SYSTEMS COALITION** \- Human government from 2192 to present day. Partcipated in the Khar'Shan Skirmish, The Post-Apocalyptic War, the Border War and the Terra-Rannochian War. Successor of the Systems Alliance; resolved to a more imperialistic fashion of leadership in place of the Alliance's democratic regime; just without a monarchy. Praetor Michael Terez was the first emperor of the Coalition, being essential in the Treaty of Teronch (combination of Terra and Rannoch) and the creation of the Galactic Coalition.

Fought against the Citadel Council military in the PA War. Military victory on multiple occassions. Major supplier of munitions and technology to the Quarian Republic.

Current Praetor is Connor Faringar, who is Emperor of the Dominion.

Previous Member of Citadel Council Races. Previous Member of Galactic Coalition. Current Member of Galactic Dominion.

**QUARIAN TOTALITARIAN REPUBLIC **\- Quarian government from 2189 to present day. Participated in the Post-Apocalyptic War, the Border War and the Terra-Rannochian War. Successor of the Quarian Conclave; quarian socialistic tendecies demanded a more open-minded government, leading to the choice of a republican leadership. Totalitarianistic Republicanism was the eventual choice, but was disguised in the media as a simple socialist republic.

The Prime Candidate was the chosen and elected leader, who was given total control over public life, military organization and all civilian sectors, along with veto power over quarian media and trade. It is often believed that the Republic's Prime Candidate and the Coalition's Praetor rule the Dominion as a single entity, when in fact it is the Coalition that holds most of the power, giving the quarians the delusion of control.

The geth are valued members of the Republic, but their role has been largely labourly and militarily based, with the geth providing most of the technology required to build warships; the current flagship of the Quarian Tikkun Fleet is a geth dreadnought called Legion's Gift. Many geth ships even man the Maginot Line, with many of them being given positions of command as well.

Previous Member of Citadel Council Races. Previous Member of Galactic Coalition. Current member of Galactic Dominion.

**KROGAN MILITARY CONFEDERACY - **Krogan government from 2187 to present day. Partcipated in the Post-Apocalyptic War and Terra-Rannochian War. Successor of the Krogan Clans System; united all krogan under a single political entity, and under an Overlord; in this case, Urdnot Wrex and the Overlady, Urdnot Bakara. Tuchanka flies under the banner of a Military Confederacy, as krogan strength lies behind their warriors.

With this in mind, the krogan military is the most heavily developed in the galaxy, with a formidable navy and powerful ground forces, along with a Marine Corps. Krogan shock troopers are the most common, but krogan commandos do exist. They fought on the side of the Council against the Coalition in the Post-Apocalyptic War, but only out of a sense of debt to the turians and salarians, and eventually joined the Dominion in early 2251.

Their fleet action in the war has been relatively minor; with their last major naval engagement being the Battle of Zada Ban, but krogan ground troops are a common mix among Dominion soldiers and krogan warships have since been welcomed into the Maginot Line. However, relations are tough, and Wrex is not all that trusting of the Dominion as a whole.

Previous Member of Galactic Coalition. Current member of Galactic Dominion.

**ASARI REPUBLICS - **Officially defunct and the asari people are listed as an endangered species. Participating in the Reaper War, the Asari Republics was one of two factions involved in the outbreak of the Post-Apocalyptic War, when it was 'unprovokedly' attacked by a pack of Coalition warships. War broke out, but having been warn out from the Reaper War, the asari forces were easily defeated.

The Asari Republics met is end in the Thessian Fallout, or the Second Fall of Thessia. With Thessia uninhabitable, the asari military shattered and most of their colonies occupied, the asari simply fled as fast as they could into the Terminus Systems, where they were taken in as refugees on Omega. Few asari still exist; their numbers are estimated to be lower than that of the Migrant Fleet when it existed. As of the end of the war, the Republics is defunct.

Previous Member of the Citadel Council Races. Current Member of Galactic Sanctum.

**TURIAN HIERARCHY - **Officially defunct. Participating in the Reaper War, the Turian Hierarchy was the third faction to get involved in the PA War, declaring war on the Coalition, and later the Republic, after hearing about the Asari-Human border skirmish incident. Like with the asari, turian resistance was light weight and didn't last long due to casualties taken in the Reaper War, but lasted longer due to sheer turian military precision and resilience.

The turian hierarchy was dissolved upon the Second Occupation of Palaven. The turians were forced into hiding and many refugees fled to Omega, while the military moved into a full retreat, where they eventually formed the backbone of the Holy Covenant Armada.

Previous Member of the Citadel Council Races. Current member of the Holy Covenant.

**SALARIAN UNION - **Officially defunct. Participating in the Reaper War, the Salarian Union was the fourth faction, alongside the Turian Hierarchy, to get involved in the PA War, declaring war on the Coalition, and later the Republic, after hearing about the Asari-Human border skirmish incident. Salarian resistance was much lighter than even the asari and turians combined, due to salarian warfare relying heavily on espionage and sabotage than full military engagement.

Despite heavy salarian defenses, Sur'Kesh was heavily targetted by Republican forces and its geth allies, and was eventually taken. Unlike Thessia and Palaven however, Sur'Kesh was not nuked or occupied, but quarantined, with two salarian factions being formed; the Free People of Sur'Kesh and the standard Salarian Union. The standard Salarian Union still occupies Sur'Kesh, but was forced to relinquish all military facilities and must answer directly to the Coalition, Republic and geth.

The Free People of Sur'Kesh, or the FPSK, fled from established enemy space and landed on Omega, before eventually engaging in espionage missions aimed to aid the Sanctum and sabotage Dominion war efforts. They are merely an 'irritating fly' to the Dominion at the present moment, but the FPSK has yet to show its true colors.

Previous Member of the Citadel Council Races. Previous Member of Galactic Coalition. Current Member of Galactic Dominion.

**DRELL PROTECTORATE - **Recent development. Formed in 2201, roughly after the end of the PA War and the Exile of Kahje, the Drell assumed direct control over Kahje and all its abandoned colonies, forming a protectorate pact with the geth, who turn share the pact with fellow Dominion parties; most notably the krogan. Because of this and the drell's adaptation to Kahje, their species has thrived and built an empire upon what was left of the once great hanar people. This began the Drell Protectorate, which exists to this current day.

Many drell are disgusted with the idea of disgracing the people that saved them by taking their worlds and effectively 'spitting on their memory,' but Dominion progaganda has effectively corrupted most of the population, and any riots are usually violently put down by geth riot police.

The drell military isn't heavy, but consists largely of mobile light infantry and vehicles, and stealth troops.

Previous Member of Hanar Illuminated Primacy. Current Member of Galactic Dominion.

**COURTS OF DEKUNNA - **Mostly a dead weight, the Elcor Courts of Dekuuna has existed for years, and surprisingly, the test of time as even the Dominion have yet to rid themselves of them. The Reaper and PA Wars severely hampered their population and many have even fled to Omega to join the Sanctum, but a small few of retained their hold on society. These select few own no colonies; they live only on Dekunna and exist solely on the promise of krogan intervention.

Previous Member of Citadel Races. Slave state of Galactic Dominion.

**HANAR ILLUMINATED PRIMACY - **Completely defunct. Partcipating in the Reaper War, the hanar joined with the Council in war against the Coalition and Republic, but quickly regretted the decision. With their forces having been smaller than the known galaxy's, and now only smaller because of the Reapers, the hanar were unable to resist when Coalition forces swarmed through their space and took colony after colony, before fixing their eyes on Kahje.

Under the false pretence of liberating the drell, the Coalition bombed the hanar capital from orbit before deploying aerial assault ships to attack, not allowing the hanar to use their homeefield advantage. Within a day, Kahje fell and whatever hanar were left fled. This lead to the complete destruction of the Primacy. Whatever is left of the hanar now reside on Omega.

Previous Member of Citadel Races. Current Member of Galactic Sanctum.

**FREE PEOPLE OF SUR'KESH - **Splinter faction of the original Salarian Union. Now serves as a 'hit and run' government and subsection of the Sanctum, with many of their operations revolving around the STG tactics of sabotage, espionage, stealth. Their actions in the Terra-Rannochian War have been minimal, and they seem to only have their own interests at heart; even going as far as to ignore Sanctum requests to stop attacks in their systems.

Previous Member of Salarian Union. Current Member of Galactic Sanctum.

**VOLUS PROTECTORATE - **Officially defunct. Participating in the Reaper War, the volus supplied the turian hierarchy with funds and a military budget during their war with the Coalition and the Republic. The Prime Candidate and the Mistress of the High Senate cut a deal with the Volus Protectorate, offering a Protectorate with the Galactic Coalition, but this only caused disarray in the Volus, which stopped all supplies to the turian, giving the Coalition and Republic the advantage they needed.

When the turians were defeated, the Republic offered the volus a protectorate, but past animosity blinded them; the volus were disgusted by quarians, and the quarians hated them for it. Whether out of a sense of karma or simple political idealism, the Republic sanctioned a geth invasion of all volus worlds, which succeeded and Irune was taken within three days.

Unwilling to stop, the Republic added insult to injury by purposely poisoning Irune's atmosphere, the resulting affects killing hundreds of thousands of volus in mere minutes; by the time they realized what had happened, it was too late. What was left of the volus, which has been confirmed to have been a mere few hundred, escaped, only barely escaping the mass genocide of the volus species.

They are now the most endangered species in the galaxy; they fuel Sanctum's economy, but now only have 98 members left.

Previous Member of the Citadel Races. Current Member of the Galactic Dominion.

**RALOI FEDERATION - **Recent development. After their retreat from the Reaper War, the raloi hid on their homeworld of Turvess for quite awhile and only rose back up by 2208 when they were assured that the war was over; but they woke to a different galaxy. From the ashes, they rebuilt and developed erratically, matching the asari in sheer technological advances; had their cycle failed, the raloi most likely would have been the asari of the next cycle, just as the asari were the protheans of their cycle, and so on.

The Raloi Federation was formed, and they rapidly spread, until their space entered the Omega Nebula, and they came across the Sahrabarik system. By this time, Omega was crowded with refugees and the raloi had requested trade relations with Aria T'Loak. The asari's refusal to do so lead to her death and dethronation by her daughter, who accepted the terms and offered the raloi a seat in the Sanctum Council, to which they accepted.

They have remained quiet in the Terra-Rannochian War and their role in the Sanctum shows how unwilling they are to devote military action or any sort of response. However, it is looking like the tide is turning, with many within the federation calling for the destruction of evil (the Dominion) and the rise of the Leviathan's servants (the Covenant). For now, they are being surpressed as Covenant agents implanted to seed in doubt, but their cries won't go ignored forever.

Current Member of the Galactic Sanctum.

**TILTHAN CONNECTION - **Not so much a government, the Tilthans have remained cryptic and enigmatic. It is unknown just what they were doing during the course of the Reaper War or how they managed to avoid the ground zero of the conflict, but they survived and after the war's conclusion, surprisingly popped up in the Ismar Frontier; whether they were there the whole time or not is a mystery left unanswered.

They remained silent during the PA War and only communicated with outside factions when confronted by the batarians. They were introduced to the idealism of Apexism, the Covenant ideal of Leviathans being the true apex race, and were given a offer they couldn't refuse; hosts to use as bodies. The Tilthans, also known as the Virtual Aliens, accepted this offer, and assumed hosts while turian and batarian scientists tried to reanimate clones of the originial pure Tilthan species.

These clones succeeded and came into use in 2239, but still remained part of their virtual connection, saying it is symbolic of the survival of their species.

Current Member of the Holy Covenant.

**BATARIAN HEGEMONY - **Barely holding. 'Participating' in the Reaper War is a term reluctantly used, due to the batarian's being largely decimated by the Reapers in their initial invasion, with Khar'Shan captured in the first days and only a single fleet escaping the carnage. However, they did survive the war and returned to Khar'Shan to rebuild.

The batarians once again lost Khar'Shan in the Border War after surviving the PA War, and were forced to retreat to Illium, where they found the unfinished hulk of Titan and begun to rebuild. They later met up with ther remnants of the turian military and met the Tilthans, and, with help from the turians, greeted the yahg as they achieved spaceflight. The batarians now serve as the highest authority in the Holy Covenant.

Current Member of the Holy Covenant.

**VORCHA HORDES - **Information is little, but the vorcha, as usual, have contributed little to the current galactic agenda. They participated in the Reaper War and little else, preferring to return to their savage ways. They still have no colonies or a comprehensible government, preferring to remain anarchical and to continue to breed uncontrollably. War, if that's what you could call it (most call it self inflicted slaughter) is constant on their homeworld of Ughan.

Their is no conceivable future in sight for the vorcha, and noone is willing to intervene. The Covenant often come to them for troops, and they usually send them by the shipload; the Dominion has officially labelled the vorcha as 'disposable Covenant slave soldiers', and for good reason.

**YAHG MILITARY JUNTA - **The yahg have been quiet ever since their homeworld of Parnack was quarantined by the Council. But after the Reaper War, it is becoming increasingly clear, to everyone's fear, that the yahg are on the brink of spaceflight. And after the events of the PA War, the yahg finally lifted off, only to be greeted by the batarians and turians, who welcomed them into the Covenant.

The yahg military junta largely resides on Parnack and a few outreaching colonies, with civil wars less frequent due to less need to fight each other in search of conflict. The yahg have formed a reluctant military, built soley on military chieftains who control the populace through power and threats of bombardment. The yahg fleet is the only one in the galaxy capable of matching the krogan in sheer brutal firepower, and yahg troops have gained themselves their own classification of infantry class called 'Heavy Storm Trooper.'

With the yahg as frontline Covenant soldiers, and some of them even located in Sanctum space, there is no end in sight for the Terra-Rannochian War.

Current Members of the Holy Covenant.

**LEVIATHAN CONGREGATE - **Having outlived and defeated their Reaper hellspawn, the Leviathans live on, establishing a new homeworld on 2181 Desponia, which the Leviathans prefer to call Pinnacle. With help from Covenant scientists, they've found ways to clone themselves, allowing the artificial repopulation of the Leviathan species, causing distress among Dominion officials who fear a return of Leviathan apex power and subjugation.

Leviathans, as gods, serve as the true leaders of the Holy Covenant, and it isn't long before they gain the power to resurrect their own Reaper minions and this time, they will be in control of the harvest.

Current Member of the Holy Covenant.

**PROMETHEUS - **Oblivious to the rest of the galaxy, Prometheus is the lost and strengthened remnants of the once powerful Cerberus. A major intelligence organization with its own fleet and army, Prometheus first developed as a black ops organization in the Systems Coalition, before getting enough resources to increase its operations and become a seperate faction. Promethean agents were influential in the Second Battle of the Citadel and helping the station fall.

Post war, Prometheus has largely grown and now has wings of control in the Republic, Coalition, Confederacy, Drell Protectorate and many others. They even have agents as far as the Covenant and the Sanctum. Promethean intentions have been vague, but oblivious to the galaxy, they do not have the Dominion's interests at heart. All along, they have been engineering war between the races, hoping that all three factions destroy each other. Why they want this is far from clear.

Many call Prometheus the STG of the Dominion, and they have heavy control of the Coalition N7's and the Republic's Skylords, but their power seems to solely be in their information network.

Current Member of the Galactic Dominion.


	3. Historical Conflicts (2186 and onward)

**CONFLICTS:**

**The Reaper War: **Known as one of the greatest galactic conflicts of the 22nd Century, and the most devastating up until that point, the Reaper War as a galaxy-wide conflict between the organic (and non-organic) species of the galaxy against the sentient fleet of doomsday warships called the Nazara, or as coined by the Protheans, the 'Reapers.' The species were originally disjointed during the initial fighting, and the Reapers had the upperhand during the majority of the war, but once they had banded to together, naming themselves the 'United Galactic Confederacy,' they had managed to hold them off more firmly. Cerberus was also part of the proxy war, claiming to be on neither side, but making it clear they were an indoctrinated third-party of the Reapers, alongside the Geth. The war was eventually won, but at a significant cost to the UGC.

Date: June 2, 2186 (officially) to Late September, 2186.

Location: Galaxy-wide.

Result: UGC victory: the Reapers were rendered extinct with the firing of the Crucible, and their threat ended. The Illusive Man's death before the Second Battle of Earth rendered Cerberus defeated, but not completely destroyed. The conclusion of the Battle of Rannoch during the war rendered the geth freed of Reaper enslavement, and they joined the UGC in their fight. Mass Relays rendered inoperable. UGC stranded at Earth. Citadel moved to Earth and devastated. Earth devastated. Palaven devastated. Thessia devastated. Omega retaken. Titan incomplete. Most colonies retaken. Galaxy wide halt of intragalactic transportation. Normandy crash landed and crew presumed MIA. Captain Marcus Shepard presumed KIA. Extinction of the Reapers. Dissolution of Cerberus. Precursor to Omega Revolution.

Belligerents: United Galactic Confederacy v. The Reapers, Cerberus, Geth Consensus (eventually joined UGC).

Commanders and Leaders (UGC): Captain Marcus Shepard. Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. Fleet Admiral of the Navy Steven Hackett. Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema. Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib. Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh. Admiral Tali'Shepard vas Machina. Primarch Adrien Victus. ArchGeneral Corinthus. Legion. Dalatrass Linron. Chieftain Urdnot Wrex. Chieftess Urdnot Bakara. Councilor Sparatus. Councilor Tevos. Councilor Valern. Councilor Donnel Udina. Councilor Dominic Osoba. And others.

Commanders and Leaders (Reapers): Harbinger. Oblivion. Vanguard. Foehammer. Armageddon.

Commanders and Leaders (Cerberus): The Illusive Man. Kai Leng. First Lieutenant Geoff Dielheart. General Oleg Petrovsky. Eva Core (briefly). Numerous unidentified Centurions.

Commanders and Leaders (Geth): Moses (temporarily).

Strength (UGC): Exact number unknown. Presumably in the billions/trillions.

Strength (Reapers): Exact number unknown. Likely tens of thousands of ships, along with billions of husk ground troops.

Strength (Cerberus): Exact number unknown. Fleet size likely the same as Systems Alliance. Ground forces likely consist of close to a million troops, or more.

Strength (Geth): Exact number unknown. Presumably billions of individual geth platforms, and tens of thousands of geth vessels.

Casualties and Losses (UGC): Exact number unknown. Confirmed to be in the thousands of billions.

Casualties and Losses (Reapers): All ships destroyed. All ground forces destroyed.

Casualties and Losses (Cerberus): Illusive Man dead. Command structure crippled. Exact number of ships or troops lost is unknown, but likely most of it was destroyed. Omega ground forces exiled and largely decimated.

Casualties and Losses (Geth): (Under Reapers) Minimal. (With UGC) Numbering in the tens of millions.

**The Border War: **Well known galaxy-wide as the conflict that effectively destroyed any hopes of the Batarian Hegemony reforming, and ended in their loss of Khar'Shan for decades, and their exile into the Terminus Systems, where they would form the Holy Covenant. While brief, it was definitely one of the most infamous conflicts of the concluding 22nd Century, and would be one of the lead ups to the Post-Apocalyptic War.

Date: January 20, 2198 to March 4, 2198.

Location: Centered in old Hegemony territory and some skirmishes took place near SC space.

Result: SC Victory. The final result ended with Khar'Shan becoming a dominion colony of the growing Terran-Rannochian-Tuchankan Union, and the complete annexation of ex-Hegemony territory, and what remained of it, to humanity. Once again, no help came from the New Council, and the batarians were forced to flee to the Terminus Systems, forming a new homeworld on the abandoned Cerberus mega station, Titan.

Belligerents: Systems Coalition v. Batarian Hegemony.

Co-Belligerents: Quarian Totalitarian Republic, Krogan Military Confederacy (Both part of the T-R-T Union).

Commanders and Leaders (T-R-T Union): Fleet Admiral of the Navy Steven Hackett. Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema (marginal support). Chieftain Urdnot Wrex (marginal support). Moses (orbital strikes). Admiral Tali'Shepard pav Rannoch (resources). Lieutenant Colonel Patrick Coats. Lieutenant Colonel Kaidan Alenko.

Commanders and Leaders (Hegemony): Regent Ukrovile Krokcelok. General Brosin Ragfadrak. Fleet Regent of the Navy Akofine Pagbadah.

Strength (T-R-T Union): Systems Coalition First, Second, Third, Sixth and Eighth Fleet. Coalition Marines II, IV, X, XI, XII, XVIII, XXII Corps (280,000 troops). Geth Cohort Server Six (Six million programs). Krogan Marines X Battalion. Coalition Systems Intelligence Division. Coalition Prometheus. Quarian Kori'kah Intelligence.

Strength (Hegemony): Entire Hegemony Navy. Entire Hegemony Army. Entire Hegemony military forces.

Casualties and Losses (T-R-T Union): Exact number unknown. Casualties minimal. All casualties inflicted on the Coalition, with one krogan killed. 89 Coalition Marines killed, 8,290 wounded. Two ships damaged.

Casualties and Losses (Hegemony): 82 vessels destroyed in ship-to-ship combat; four by geth orbital raids. 22,594 killed, 5,000 wounded. Hegemony military virtually destroyed.

**Post-Apocalyptic War: **The war that changed the galaxy forever, and the bloodiest since the Reaper War. This war not only completely redefined past galactic borders, but also lead to the rise and fall of numerous economical, military and political empires, the start of new conflicts, and the reshaping of the galactic government.

Date: August 16, 2205 to November 8, 2215.

Location: Galaxy-wide.

Result: GD victory: the entire galactic network and borders were completely reset. The New Council was dissolved, its void replaced with the growing empire of the Dominion. The Holy Covenant would establish its dominance in the Western Terminus Systems, and Omega would declare its sovereignty, overthrowing Aria T'Loak and beginning the short-lived Omega Republic, which would become the Galactic Sanctum, established in the Eastern Terminus Systems. The Terminus Systems borders would be dissolved and redrawn according to these new empires, and the Terra-Rannochian War would be established. Turian Hierarchy is dissolved and turians flee to Omega; Palaven occupied by Dominion and becomes a human colony. Asari Republics dissolved and asari flee to Omega; Thessia nuked into uninhabitation. Salarian Union surrenders; Sur'Kesh quarantined, Union submits but the Free People of Sur'Kesh form and battle the Dominion occupation. Krogan Military Confederacy surrenders and join the Dominion, Wrex being spared by Tali. War commanders such as Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni and Samara, along with traitors like Kasumi Goto, are spared also because of Tali'Shepard. Holy Covenant pursues war with the Dominion shortly after the New Council's utter defeat.

Belligerents: Galactic Dominion v. The New Council v. The Holy Covenant.

Co-Belligerents: Rachni Hordes (Side of the Dominion).

Commanders and Leaders (Dominion): Fleet Admiral of the Navy Steven Hackett. Prime Candidate Han'Gerrel pav Rannoch. Mistress of the High Senate Shala'Raan pav Rannoch. Admiral Century (Geth). Admiral Caesar (Geth). Fleet Admiral of the Navy Tali'Shepard pav Rannoch. Legion. Lieutenant Colonel Kaidan Alenko. Major General Madi'Reegar pav Rannoch. Lieutenant Colonel Patrick Coats. Major James Vega. Rachni Queen. Moses. Praetor Connor Faringar. Prime Minister Michael Terez.

Commanders and Leaders (New Council): Chieftain Urdnot Wrex. Lord Corpsman Urdnot Grunt. Shadow Broker Liara T'Soni. Primarch Adrien Victus. ArchGeneral Garrus Vakarian. Justicar Samara. Councilor Esheel. Councilor Quenitius. Councilor Irissa. Councilor Nakmor Palax.

Commanders and Leaders (Holy Covenant): Prophet Ocrolya Khabcass. Fleet Admiral Devotion (Virtual Aliens). General Ugah;vat (Yahg).

Strength (Dominion): Entire Coalition Navy. All four Coalition Army Groups (1,280,000 troops). All Geth Servers. Coalition Marines. Quarian Marines. All three Quarian Army Groups. Coalition Systems Intelligence Division. Dominion Prometheus. Quarian Kori'kah Intelligence. Entire Quarian Navy. Entire Quarian Army. Entire Geth Army. Entire Geth Navy.

Strength (New Council): Entire Hierarchy Navy. Entire Hierarchy Army. Turian Blackwatch. Turian Cabals. Turian Marines. Entire Republican Navy. Entire Republican Army. Asari Commandos. Salarian Special Tasks Group. Entire Union Army. Entire Union Navy. Krogan Marines. Krogan Special Forces. Krogan Commandos. Entire Krogan Army. Entire Krogan Navy.

Strength (Holy Covenant): Entire Covenant Military: Entire Yahg Army. Yahg Militia. Entire Batarian Navy. Entire Batarian Army. Caliphs. Entire Virtual Alien Collective.

Casualties and Losses (Dominion): Exact number unknown. Two Quarian Corps destroyed, one crippled. One geth fleet destroyed. Two quarian fleets destroyed. Three Coalition fleets destroyed. Thousands wounded. Numerous POWs.

Casualties and Losses (New Council): Hierarchy Navy destroyed. Hierarchy Army destroyed. Turian Blackwatch dissolved. Turian Cabals dissolved. Turian Marines dissolved. Republican Navy destroyed. Republican Army destroyed. Asari Commandos dissolved. Salarian Special Tasks Group dissolved. Union Army dissolved. Union Navy dissolved. Casualties on krogan are minimal.

Strength (Holy Covenant): Exact number unknown. Likely in the millions. Prophet Ocrolya Khabcass infamously mutilated and defeated by Tali'Shepard pav Rannoch in single combat during the Battle of Constantinople.

**Operation: Tikkun's Fury: **Also known as the Battle of Constantinople, Operation: Tikkun's Might was a joint human-quarian defense of the colony of Constantinople, which had come under attack from Covenant forces outnumbering them three to one. However, the operation was won when Tali'Shepard, ordering her fleet and flagship to retreat, took the entire Quarian V and III Marine Corps, and met the entire Covenant II Field Army, using a movement similiar to that of Hannibal during the Battle of Cannae in the Second Punic War, that managed to enclose and crush the enemy, Tali ending the battle by engaging their Prophet in single combat, and winning.

Date: May 16, 2208 to May 19, 2208.

Location: Human colony of Constantinople.

Result: Dominion victory; largely due to Quarian Republic. Death of Holy Covenant Prophet dealt massive blow to Covenant morale. Destruction of Covenant II Field Army. Pull back of Covenant Fleet of Sanctity lead to end of the Winchester Cluster Campaign for the Covenant and their gradual retreat out of Dominion space.

Belligerents: Galactic Dominion v. The Holy Covenant.

Commanders and Leaders (Dominion): General Oleg Petrovsky of the Systems Coalition Garrison. Fleet Admiral of the Navy Tali'Shepard pav Rannoch of the Quarian Republican Garrison.

Commanders and Leaders (Holy Covenant): Prophet Ocrolya Khabcass. Ghost of the Caliphs Sacrosanct.

Strength (Dominion): Coalition Army, Constantinople Division. 22nd Anti-Air Coalition Orbital Defense. Quarian III Corps. Quarian V Corps. Coalition 19th Scout Flotilla. Quarian Response Fleet. Rachni Auxilaries.

Strength (Holy Covenant): Covenant II Field Army. Fleet of Sanctity (88 ships).

Casualties and Losses (Dominion): 22nd Anti-Air Coalition Orbital Defense lost four guns, with six damaged, and two unharmed. Quarian III Corps took heavy casualties. Casualties to V Corps minimal. Constantinople Division casualties negligible. Three-quarters of 19th Coalition Scout Flotilla destroyed. Quarian Response Fleet lost four ships, with five damaged. No rachni lost.

Strength (Holy Covenant): Entire Covenant II Field Army totally annihilated; no survivors. Fleet of Sanctity routed by geth counterattack. Prophet killed. Ghost of the Caliphs killed.

**Terra-Rannochian War: **Beginning not long after the Post-Apocalyptic War, and most commonly referred to as the 'war succeeding the one that never ended', the TR War, as it is abbreviated, is a continuation of the hostilities between the Holy Covenant and the Galactic Dominion following the destruction of the New Council during the PA War. One of the longest wars in galactic history, the TR War is not the bloodiest, but rather a 'Second Cold War' or 'the Galaxy's First Cold War.' Just as the United States and Soviet Union raced for supremacy in every sector, whether it be imperialism or militarism, the Dominion and the Covenant raced for supremacy for practically the same things. However, recent developments have shed light on the Dominion leadership's impatience, if the Battles of Zada Ban, Longo (previously known as 2175 Aeia) and Gellix are any indication. This shows that the Dominion may be probing Covenant defenses for a weakness, and if they find one, it is possible that a total invasion of Covenant space could occur. And if the Dominion-Sanctum Pact holds, then the Dominion might have found itself a useful ally.

Date: February 9, 2216 to present day (ongoing).

Location: Galaxy-wide.

Result: Conflict ongoing: Holy Covenant attacks into Coalition-held Dominion space are halted. Maginot Line formed. Operation: Silent Zealot begins; Dominion invasion of Holy Covenant space.

Belligerents: Galactic Dominion v. The Holy Covenant.

Co-Belligerents: Galactic Sanctum (Side of Dominion). Rachni (Side of Dominion).

Commanders and Leaders (Dominion): Fleet Admiral of the Coalition Navy Josiah Burruni. Prime Candidate Han'Gerrel pav Rannoch. Mistress of the High Senate Tali'Shepard pav Rannoch. Overlord Urdnot Wrex. Lord General Urdnot Grunt. Fleet Admiral of the Quarian Navy Trexar'Det pav Haestrom. Commander Reia'Inas pav Earth of Prometheus. Carter Dielheart of Prometheus. Praetor Connor Faringar. Prime Minister Michael Terez. Military Advisor Caesar.

Commanders and Leaders (Holy Covenant): Prophet Eluam Ran'perah. Ghost of the Caliphs Clarity. Faith. General Fax;wqe. Bellerophon, Leader of the Leviathans.

Strength (Dominion): Coalition Army. Coalition Marine Corps. Coalition Border Control. Coalition Systems Intelligence Authorization. Coalition Navy. Coalition N7 Special Forces. Coalition Special Tasks Group. Coalition Army Rangers. Coalition Alpha Force. Quarian Marine Corps. Quarian Army. Quarian Navy. Geth Army. Geth Navy. Krogan Army. Krogan Marine Corps. Krogan Commandos. Krogan Navy. Dominion Prometheus. Drell Auxilaries. Rachni Horde. Maginot Line Garrison. Requiem Station.

Strength (Holy Covenant): Batarian Army. Batarian Navy. Yahg Army. Tilthan Army. Tilthan Navy. Leviathans of Desponia.

Casualties and Losses (Dominion): Unresolved. Current casualties minimal. Enlargement of casualties ever since Operation: Silent Zealot.

Strength (Holy Covenant): Unresolved. Current casualties minimal; bigger for Holy Covenant than Dominion. Enlargement of casualties ever since Operation: Silent Zealot.

**Operation: Silent Zealot: **A recent development; Operation: Silent Zealot is the Dominion invasion of Holy Covenant space, and will is hoped will win the war once and for all, and also force the Sanctum to accept annexation.

Date: July, 2250. to present day (ongoing).

Location: Borders of Dominion and Holy Covenant space. Largely in the Minos Wasteland, Ismar Frontier and around the Maginot Line.

Result: Conflict ongoing: the Holy Covenant has managed to successfully hold off Dominion assaults, but is unable to stop probing or even penetrate the 'impregnable' Maginot Line holding the ruins of asari space. Only victory by Covenant forces was the successful destruction of a Dominion scout force and listening post on Gellix. Plans to use Requiem Station have not been followed up.

Belligerents: Galactic Dominion v. The Holy Covenant.

Co-Belligerents: Galactic Sanctum (Side of Dominion). Rachni (Side of Dominion).

Commanders and Leaders (Dominion): Fleet Admiral of the Coalition Navy Josiah Burruni. Prime Candidate Han'Gerrel pav Rannoch. Mistress of the High Senate Tali'Shepard pav Rannoch. Overlord Urdnot Wrex. Lord General Urdnot Grunt. Fleet Admiral of the Quarian Navy Trexar'Det pav Haestrom. Commander Reia'Inas pav Earth of Prometheus. Carter Dielheart of Prometheus. Praetor Connor Faringar. Prime Minister Michael Terez. Military Advisor Caesar. Gellix Listening Post Garrison Commander Jupiter. Maginot Line, Geth Formation Commander Xerxes.

Commanders and Leaders (Holy Covenant): Prophet Eluam Ran'perah. Ghost of the Caliphs Clarity. Faith. General Fax;wqe. Bellerophon, Leader of the Leviathans.

Strength (Dominion): Coalition Army. Coalition Marine Corps. Coalition Border Control. Coalition Systems Intelligence Authorization. Coalition Navy. Coalition N7 Special Forces. Coalition Special Tasks Group. Coalition Army Rangers. Coalition Alpha Force. Quarian Marine Corps. Quarian Army. Quarian Navy. Geth Army. Geth Navy. Krogan Army. Krogan Marine Corps. Krogan Commandos. Krogan Navy. Dominion Prometheus. Drell Auxilaries. Rachni Horde. Maginot Line Garrison. Requiem Station (Possible use). Maginot Line. Gellix Listening Post Garrison.

Strength (Holy Covenant): Batarian Army. Batarian Navy. Yahg Army. Tilthan Army. Tilthan Navy. Leviathans of Desponia.

Casualties and Losses (Dominion): Unresolved. Current casualties minimal. Enlargement of casualties possible over operation's duration.

Strength (Holy Covenant): Unresolved. Current casualties minimal; bigger for Holy Covenant than Dominion. Enlargement of casualties possible over operation's duration.


End file.
